The present invention relates generally to an improved wall covering and, specifically, to a wall structure for supporting both inner and outer decorative panels to provide a versatile system for interior design. The panels are changeable and can be reversed easily to display a second surface with an alternate color or design.
Conventional wall covering materials, such as paint, tile, wallpaper and paneling, are relatively permanent once applied and, depending on the material selected, can require considerable time and expense to replace. As a result, a consumer usually selects a durable, easy to clean wall covering to maximize useful life and to minimize the need for redecorating.
The invention of the parent application, as referred to above, is a versatile substitute for standard painted, tiled, papered or paneled walls. The appearance of any wall can be easily and quickly improved through the use of changeable panels. Two decorative panel surfaces can be joined to form a single reversible panel, or a single panel can be used with a different or similar covering laminated on each side. Use of this dual purpose panel reduces the need for additional space to store replacement displays.
The present invention further increases the versatility of a wall display unit. Outer panels of various lengths and shapes can be mounted within a frame positioned over an inner decorative panel to subdivide a vertical wall space. The removal of an outer panel exposes the inner decorative panel to view. In this manner, the design possibilities and color combinations of the wall display structure are greatly increased.